Social Center
The social center is a website that contains a web-interface to change options and settings in world and interact with the community on a variety of webpages. In order to login it requires you to have an account registered with Utherverse. The website on which you might be viewing Utherverse can differ as there are several brands created to accomodate different social groups. But in essence the functions on these social centers are all the same and settings applied via the social center no matter the branding is applied to in game. Important is to understand the current profile you are on, this can be viewed left from the search bar. with your name. This is also where you can switch profiles. There is also a new social center which is used less frequently but has some important information available that is not available to see anywhere else. =My Home= My home, brings you to home tab which contains most functionality you would need in order to operate the social center. Home The home tab contains some vital information in the form of different widgets. If you do not see a certain widget this means it is hidden, simply click the title bar to hide/unhide the widget. Welcome back The welcome back widget will have a link to your profile and contains the basic information about your account: *Your profile name; *'Profile Views', which is the number of views that others have seen your profile; *'Member ID, '''this is the number that identifies your account; *'Last World Login, this is the last time you logged into the game. (Not the social center!) *'''View Profile, this button brings you to your own profile as shown to others with a few exceptions. Your current status Here you can add a short sentance of you current activity or something you like to share with people. This message will be displayed on your profile. Message Center This is quick guide to the message center page and can display numbers behind the options to show if there is new activity that you have not yet seen. These are shortcuts to other tabs under the My Home section of the social center. *Inbox *Friend Requests *Picture Comments *Profile Comments *Web Gifts Personal Calender This section displays upcomming events in your calendar set by you. This is also a great tool to quickly add your own event by filling in the short form. A good catchy title will help you display your event best to anyone you inviting. You also have to specify a date, time and location when creating your own event. And lastly include an image of your event. Resources This is a quick and helpful link to the resources page. Which are shortcuts to functions you can do on the social center. This can be helpful if you do not exactly know where to find a specific topic. Categories are: * Find Info/Help * Purchase Goods * Purchase Services * Events * Apps * Business/Advertising * Important to Know Bulletins This is where bulletins are posted by friends of yours. You can also directly post a bulletin from this page by entering it in the "Type new subject here" bar. Once you click this you are promted a new window, where you can enter a title of your bulletin and the body contents of the message. Futher you can display more bulletins by clicking the load > more button, or directly go to the bulletin tab of your social center. Download Utherverse Game Client This button helps you download the installer program for installation of the game. Depending on your preferences you can download the following official brands from their respective social centers: * Utherverse * Redlightcenter * Virtual Vancouver Your Rays This is where you have a basic overview of your current bank account and the rays it contains. Your points The point system is a known issue and not working as intended. We ask that you not pay attention to that feature until an official announcement is made that it is corrected. Originally this was intended to get rankings compared to other users on 4 different aspects such as popularity, karma, sexiness and friendlyness. The functions also allowed the awarding of prizes. Which has been fully replaced by the swagbags. Your Badges This displays the badges you own. Generally you only see the "no badge" option enabled. If you have additional badges they will be on display here and you can select them. These will add a text underneath your name in world showing the badge you have. It also adds this in the Local and Search functions of the inworld friendslist. Friends Online This displays part of your friendslist namely, those who are currently logged into the game world. They are ranked by account age. The older the account the higher they are listed. Besides their profile image it also shows their current location in world. Profile Account Info Here you can change your screen name, your email address and your password. Each of these items will require some special security measure or additional ® rays cost. Please read carefully. Change Your Password You can change your password here, which you login with. You have to remember your old password in order to do this. It is recommended to use a secure password. These contain atleast 1 capitalized letter, a number and a symbol such as !@#$%^&*(). Also your password should be atleast 8 characters wrong in order to be a strong password. Make sure that no Utherverse Staff or Volunteer will ever request your password. Keep your password safe and do not share it with anyone. Change Your Screen Name Here you can alter your profile name. You can do this as many times as you like, however the first time there is a free change, after this there is a fee of ®50 per name change. It does require you to have your pin setup in order to do this action. Forgot your PIN Here you can request a new PIN number which will be send to your email. Change your email address Here you can change your email address, do note that once you do this, you have to reverify this new email address and some functions are disabled untill you have verified this email. Change your primary login profile This allowes you to pick a new primary login profile if you have merged profiles under your account. Personality Here you can edit your profile. You may enter HTML in any of the text fields. You may not use Javascript. This works vary similar to a myspace profile. You can simply decide to fill in the answers to these sections. Or heavily edit your profile to get a custom profile. Basic Info This is where you can fill in details about yourself. Note that everything you fill in here will be on display on your profile. Background Here you get a short from with select buttons to choose your status. Your Name Here you can fill in your name. Currently this is not displayed anywhere other then staff members. Sexy Stuff Here you are able to modify and select your sexual preferences. This will allow other users to see what your preferences are. Self Promotion This section allows you to configure advanced profile features that can help attract attention to your profile. We'll be adding configurable items to this section as we add site features that help you promot yourself. Check back often! Avatar You can use these tools to save your current avatar outfit for later use (you can do this in the client as well), to reset your avatar's appearance, and to purchase more avatar outfit storage slots for your account. These storage slots are visable in your inworld closet. This makes it easy to switch between outfits. Direct avatar editing is a VIP Only feature that allows you to hand-edit your avatar clothing textures. It is often used to allow participents of special events to dress up in a shared costume using clothing items not shipped with the client. To enable this feature, upgrade to a VIP by clicking here! Utherbucket This is utherverses newest feature that allows their users to host your own textures locally on the Utherverse servers. In order to use this feature you need to be VIP. There is currently a limit of 512MB you can upload in textures files. Messages View Messages Compose Email Preferences Bulletins Friends Friendslist (BETA) Friendslist Friends Requests Pending Requests Ignore List Pictures Gifts Send Gift My Gifts Clothing Property Settings General Email Preferences Bulletin Settings Blog View Blogs Compose =My Profile= The social center contains a Switching Profiles When you have an account you can add up to 5 profiles to it. If you have not reached the profile limit of 5 you will also see the add profiles link that allows you to add additional profiles. These profiles are considered merged on your account. Search This allows you to search for profiles. The search needs to be atleast 3 characters long. This works the same as the search function within the game world, other then you get more information then just the name of the searched users. Viewing All Profile Comments =Upgrade= This option is only visable if you do not have a VIP account and enabled you to quickly go to the upgrade page. =Events= =Clothing= =Forum= =Support= =Affiliates= Category:Social Center